


【那/砂翔】不要擅闯发情期狐狸窝

by FeliciaZ



Category: Uta no Prince-sama, 歌之王子殿下
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-04
Updated: 2020-10-04
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:01:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,378
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26815522
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FeliciaZ/pseuds/FeliciaZ
Summary: 天狐大人好几天没出现在音晴的神社，担忧的翔之进回乡找他，却不想正好撞到他的发情期……————妖怪AU很多私设的一辆车，无剧情小甜饼，单纯为了看大狐狸叼小狐狸后颈肉而生（什
Relationships: Kurusu Shou | Kurusu Syo/Shinomiya Natsuki, Kurusu Shou | Kurusu Syo/Shinomiya Satsuki, 砂翔, 那翔
Kudos: 4





	【那/砂翔】不要擅闯发情期狐狸窝

翔之进站在石墙颓圮的山门外，心念微动，伸手掐了一个诀。

宛如水镜缓缓晕开，前方本来杂草丛生的山路，豁然化为一片平地。只隔一扇破败的门，内里却阡陌交通，屋舍俨然，正值三月草长莺飞之时，杜鹃成丛，紫李浪漫，春风吹拂，飞花似霰，远远望去连成红霞，美丽不似人境。

翔之进的狐狸耳朵动了动，先探头张望了一眼，才小心翼翼地提脚踏入。时刻尚早，晨光熹微，四下唯有鸟声啁啾，他下意识连呼吸都放轻了些。

这个小村庄里住着各式各样的小妖怪，长年以来受到天狐大人的庇佑，于此安居乐业，曾经的翔之进也是其中一员。  
他当年只不过调皮贪玩，溜出山门，却不想先是落入阴阳师的圈套遭到封印，后又心甘情愿地做了那个阴阳师子孙的式神。命运如此猝不及防，一次离去，便是百年。

时过境迁，他已不再是当初懵懂孱弱的小狐狸，再次踏上故里，却久违地近乡情怯起来。

不知村头的彩子姐姐是否还会做那种甜滋滋入口即化的水晶糕分给小孩儿们吃？东边的乌龟爷爷每年都在念叨想再回海里看一看，到今年该是启程了吧？

混合着怀念的感慨攫住了他，然而深吸一口清晨沁凉的空气，他还是回想起此行的目的。  
天狐大人本来几乎每天都会去音晴那儿，然而这次不知为何，却已经足足有五天没有出现了。

所有人都很担心，当然他也……很担心。天狐大人虽然喜欢欺负他，但毕竟对他恩重如山，他怎么也是不能放下不管的。  
很难想象以天狐的实力会出什么意外，但翔之进还是决定亲自回来确认一下。

绕过村庄，还要往古木葳蕤的山林继续前进。天狐的居处在山巅一处与世隔绝的洞天福地，平时哪怕与小村庄也往来不多。  
唯有翔之进，从还是个奶狐狸开始，就经常被天狐抱回窝里。妖怪大多由天地催生，没有所谓亲人的说法，但硬要说起来，天狐大概算是他的亲人了吧。

翔之进漫无边际地想着，终于走到狐狸洞口。不知是不是他的错觉，空气中仿佛有一股若有若无的甜香，有点像他小时候最喜欢吃的水晶糕，又有点像夏日正午热气蒸腾下的蔷薇花，只是闻到就给人以微醺的躁意。

他蹙了蹙眉，快步往里面走。狐狸洞里本来四季温凉，此时温度却高得有些不正常。屋舍前栽种的灵植全都奄着脑袋，而屋内天狐大人的妖气混乱难以探知。翔之进心下不妙，甫一推门，又被扑面而来的浓郁甜香弄得头晕目眩。

“翔之进？”天狐的声音终于从内室里传出来，平日里总是温和轻快的语调，此刻却略显焦急低哑，“你怎么来了？”

“天狐大人，你还好吗？”翔之进被那股甜香熏得一愣一愣，傻傻站在原地回答，没有意识到自己脸上已经生理性地泛起可爱的红，“你好久没有来，我们都很担心……”

“出去！”

翔之进缓缓歪过头，他的脑袋里像被放入一把炭火，噼里啪啦地燃烧着，好半天才领会对方话语的意思。  
他远道回来，却连对方一面都没见到，就被下了逐客令……？  
翔之进也不知道哪儿来的勇气，直接不管不顾地叉起腰，梗着脖子道：“你不见我，我不会走的！”

“……你确定吗？”这一次天狐的声音莫名要近得多，却仍然像是空中虚无缥缈的线，在耳际掠过，逗弄小猫一般，令人为不可把握之物心痒难耐。

“——不走的话，就再也别想走了。”

话音刚落，翔之进骤然感到一股无可抵抗的力量，将他飞速往前推去，不过眨眼之间，如同彗星被重力捕获，他撞进一个火热的怀抱。

翔之进这才确定那股令人目眩神迷的甜香从何处散发出来。近在咫尺的距离内，那位他一贯景仰的大人牢牢揽着他的腰，肢体发肤中强势而无处不在的香气仿佛什么隐秘的引诱，令他五脏六腑的血脉都开始横冲直撞。

他有些呼吸困难，勉力抬起头去看对方的脸。天狐一反常态摘掉了眼镜，新叶一般柔和的瞳色此刻危险而锐利，面庞的每一根线条都充满不容拒绝的力度感，仿佛被压缩到奇点的无边宇宙，随时都会拉着怀里的人一起毁灭。

翔之进象征性地挣扎了一下，有些畏缩地道：“天狐大人，你怎么了……？”

少年的腰身纤细，揽入怀中，就像抱住春日一截柔韧的柳枝。他仰着脸，鼻尖带着可爱的薄汗，水蓝色的大眼睛宛如一尘不染的寂静湖泊，专注地映出眼前人的身影。  
天狐不由自主将他抱得更紧了些，埋头进他颈畔，深深吸气后，终于发出类似久旱得水一般满足的喟叹。

“天狐大人，你轻点……我不能呼吸了……”他实在力气太大，两人的身高差又比较悬殊，翔之进被抱得双脚点不到地，慌忙捶他的背，才终于被放开些，下一秒却直接整个人被拎起来，头晕目眩地被抵到墙上。身前人一只手托着他的臀，让他的上半身和自己平齐。一只手穿过上襦的缝隙，直接探了进去，这次不隔任何衣物地搂住了他的腰。

“！！！”悬空的不安感让翔之进下意识把腿勾到对方身上，敏感的腰窝被握住，他无所适从地一个激灵，双手抓住对方的肩膀，几乎是颤抖着声音推拒道：“你，你到底怎么了……是因为这个香吗？我觉得你身上的香不太正常……”

天狐几乎在欣赏他慌乱的样子，眯眼勾起唇角，抽出手从他的下巴摩挲到嘴唇。那柔嫩的唇瓣馥郁如同花瓣，让人格外想要蹂躏。他只感觉心下一片躁郁，毫不留情地揉碾过去，甚至忍不住把手指刺入那温热的口腔里，才稍微缓解了一些要命的干渴。

“你不知道这是什么香吗？”天狐倾首过去，两人呼吸交缠，“不过也对，你还没正式成年，那家伙一直把你保护得这么好，你不知道才是正常的。”  
“他一直不愿意在你成年之前碰你，自己一个人白白忍了这么多年。明明妖怪又不像一碰就碎的人类，好不容易养大了，还守着不吃，简直多此一举。”

他没有给小狐狸逃避或是追问的余地，直接强势地凑上去在他唇上咬了一口，见他的脸一寸寸涨红，居然恶劣地笑起来：“这不是比想象中还要可口吗……这回是你自己送上门的，那我不客气了。”

他的不客气是着实没有留情。可怜的翔之进还没有搞懂情况，就被亲得险些窒息，狐狸爪子无力地乱锤几下，比挠痒痒还要没有效果，马上又被对方攥到手心。喉中几声零星呜咽，淹没在唇齿交接之间。他从来不知道接吻是如此疯狂的事，自己的世界寸寸崩塌，除了吻他那个人外再也一无所有。

“你干什么！！”好不容易被放开，翔之进感觉舌尖都麻了，脑袋处于完全宕机状态，脸热得几乎能冒烟。

“这么凶？离开我去给人类当了一段时间式神，你长进了不少啊，小鬼。”天狐危险地眯起眼。

翔之进这才意识到自己的僭越，但方才发生的事情实在太超乎他的认知，此刻凶也不是，恭敬也不是，甚至还在那个罪魁祸首怀里，不上不下，无处可逃，一时间心跳如擂，急得快哭了，“天狐大人，你，你先放开我，想要做什么，我们慢慢说？”

“我要做的事情，可没法放了你再做。”天狐揽在他腰间的手慢慢往下滑去，“你还不明白吗？我看你也不像不知道亲吻是什么意思，那么亲吻之后要做什么，你难道没有概念？”

翔之进被他摸得颤抖起来，整个人吓得像某种瑟瑟发抖的小动物，连张扬的呆毛都像窗外的灵植一样奄了，可怜巴巴又小心翼翼地望来，“可是……你……我……”

被那双湿漉漉的大眼睛注视着，谁都没办法狠下心来。天狐本来还有些膨胀的蹂躏欲也仿佛被翔之进眼中无辜的蓝色浇灭，有些烦躁地啧了一声。

然而这也只维持了一瞬，发情期不讲道理的欲火马上再次烧断理智的弦，他皱起眉头，直接把人丢到檀木床上，一把扯下束床幔用的缎带，将那双令他心烦意乱的大眼睛蒙了起来。

“不许用那副楚楚可怜的表情看我！他不舍得你，我可舍得！”

仿佛为了彰显他的“舍得”，天狐的动作急切而粗暴。继眼睛之后，翔之进的双手也被绑了起来。他的上襦已经完全松散了，袴的绑带也被拽开，却像是现在才完全认识到危机一般，乱蹬双腿七手八脚地挣扎：  
“放开，放开我！！天狐大人，不要……”

“安分点。”天狐一手抵着他光裸的背，一手在他臀上拍了一下，“不想就这样被我上的话，就别试图挑战我的忍耐力下限。”

翔之进小时候是村里的小霸王，如今是音晴家神社山头的大霸王，无法无天嚣张惯了，能保持对天狐的尊敬已属不易。这次打又打不过，逃又逃不走，只能任由对方揉扁搓圆，狐狸毛都炸了，却又因为陌生的身体反应而手脚瘫软，语不成句。那双大眼睛被蒙住，可脑袋上雪白的狐耳却动来动去，被碰到敏感的某处，就会刷地立起来，将主人的情绪暴露得一干二净。

“你这个没良心的小妖怪……”天狐的呼吸有些急切，慢慢倾身下去，声音隔着时间的重帷，却又染上沉重的痛意，“一声不响地消失了这么多年，你有想过他的感受吗？”

“……他每一年都在找你。门口花圃里的灵植七年长叶，七年开花，七年结实，因为你爱吃它的果子，他每年种一株等你回来，到现在居然已经有一大簇了。”

“而你却只想逃开。”

翔之进抗拒的动作顿时停住。他怔愣半晌，才小声抽着鼻子道：“…我是被封印了，我也不想……”

“骗子。你在音晴身边早已没有被限制自由，但你并没有回来。”天狐冷冷地抓住他的脚踝，拉高抬起，“如果不是我找到你，你是不是再也不准备见我了？”

翔之进的脚踝被握得生疼，双腿骤然被分开，他不知是被吓傻了还是在思考什么，却反而沉默下来，直到身下蓦地被探入一个指节，才忍不住惊呼出声。

“啊！别，别……”

“发情期就是这么回事，你很快会明白的。”天狐变本加厉地往更深处探入，“他喜欢你，所以愿意忍耐，但我已经厌倦了……还是说，我去找别人也没关系吗？翔之进？”

虽是个问句，却用了笃定的语气。天狐放开身下人被绑缚的手，又解掉罩在他眼睛上的丝带。  
乍见光的瞳孔微缩，小狐狸茫然地缓缓睁开眼，水蓝色波光荡漾，像倏忽从缚网逃逸的蝴蝶，一滴泪从眼角滚落下来。

“你也喜欢我，你拒绝不了我，翔之进。”

天狐从床头取来一个小瓶，指尖粘上其中微凉而粘稠的液体，探进去后却变得灼热到难以忍受。初始的异物感逐渐过去，一股无法言喻的酥麻伴随着悸动袭上神经，小狐狸本来摇摇欲坠的心理防线霎时如骤风卷过，再也没有思考的余裕，蜷缩着脚趾，简直顷刻就软成一滩水。

“这是……什么……”

“能让你适应我的东西。”天狐说着，啧了一声，“要不是怕他心疼，我才懒得顾忌这么多。”

翔之进一句都没问过“他”指的是谁，但长久的共同生活早已让他与天狐建立了言语之外的默契。此刻他也下意识不想让对方露出这样的表情，迷乱之中本能地往上伸出手去，“他…不也是你吗……对不起……我之前只是……想变强之后再回来见你……”

天狐似乎是不知道怎么回答，有些别扭地低下头，冷笑一声，“看来你已经准备好了，还有力气讲这些事情。”

话虽如此，他的动作却仍然很温柔。  
翔之进反手抓着床单，发出一声低低的呜咽，随即被更重的水声和肉体碰撞的声音盖过。  
他的头埋在层层叠叠的枕被里，被撞得不断后仰，虽然充分的前戏没有带来太大痛苦，身上之人的力度和尺寸却都没有那么容易承受。

“天狐大人……我………”

“我明白，别害怕。”这一刻天狐似乎又变回了一贯温和细心的样子，伸手握住翔之进的前端，一面频率却没有丝毫减弱，“我让你舒服的话，你要怎么回报我？”

翔之进说不出话来，只能发出一些意义不明的泣音，天狐忍不住俯身下去亲吻他湿红的眼角，低声叹道：“我现在感觉之前几百年的等待都像笑话……我应该第一次见到你的时候就把你拐上床。”

“那时候……我才五岁……”

天狐狠狠一顶，居高临下地挑起眉，“你总喜欢拆我的台，难道对他也是这样？”  
他说着，忽然去够床头的眼镜，满怀恶意地道：“你不是喜欢我温柔些吗？他可比我‘温柔’多了……那就换他来疼爱你吧。”

临戴上眼镜的最后，就像发泄一般，他在翔之进颈间狠狠吮咬了一口，“给我好好讨他开心，记住了吗？”

翔之进并没有来得及回答，而身上人眼中却已经染上一抹熟悉的纯真和茫然，纤美的睫毛微微扑闪，忽然后知后觉地兴高采烈起来。

“翔之进～！你怎么在这儿？是知道我进入发情期，特意回来陪我的吗？”

翔之进愣愣地躺在他身下，眼角还挂着生理性的泪水，金色发丝散乱着，狐狸耳朵奄奄地耷拉在枕头上，身上红一块紫一块，被欺负得可怜极了，一时什么也说不出口。

“我知道了。”天狐倏而叹一口气，眸光从镜片里由上投下，染上一股无机质的凉意，“是他把你送给我了吧。”

“真可怜呐，他肯定对你很粗暴吧。”

他勾起一抹怜悯的微笑，翔之进却莫名从中间看出某类残忍的快意。比刚才还要强烈的危机感笼罩了他，他下意识往后躲去，却马上被扣住腰钉回了原地，天狐缱绻地贴着他的身体，轻轻拭过他的眼泪，接着以一种绝对不容拒绝的力度和姿势，完全贯穿了他。

“真不乖啊，翔之进……果然放任的话，你就只会从我身边逃开。”

“天狐大人，我……！”  
翔之进的话被骤然伸入口腔的手指打断，很显然身上的人没有给他任何辩解的机会，连求饶都不允许他说出口。  
他除了全盘承受以外别无选择。

“你说要怎么做，才能让你不再离开我呢？”天狐仍然温温柔柔地微笑着，动作却与他的表情截然相反，“让你为我生一堆小狐狸怎么样？”

他说着，又有点担忧地蹙起眉头，“可是翔之进自己都还只是个小狐狸，会很辛苦吧……不过没关系，我会一直陪在你身边的。”

他似乎是想看对方的反应，大发慈悲地撤出了手，甚至还放缓了节奏。翔之进失神地低喘了半天，才不堪忍受地带着哭腔大声控诉：“我是公的！！我不会怀孕，也不会……”

“我知道。”天狐连微笑的弧度都没有变化，“我的名号既然叫作天狐，做一两件逆天而行的事当然也轻而易举。要试试吗，翔之进？”

翔之进明显没料到天狐还有这种能力，白毛耳朵恐慌地竖起来，马上七手八脚想逃，可是刚刚撑起身子，又被撞得趴了下去。天狐扣着他的臀，任凭他乱抓乱爬做一些无谓的挣扎，动作的频率丝毫不变。看着他握住床柱的手一点一点脱力地滑下去，居然还好心情地低笑了一声。

“据说一次能生六到八个呢……我觉得像你一样雪白的毛色就很好，你觉得呢，翔之进？”

翔之进简直要疯了。他迷乱地摇着头，一边掉眼泪一边哀求，可对方却反而越做越用力，简直像要把他弄死在床上。

这是一场纯粹力量之下的恐怖镇压，而他被从头到脚完全占有。

到最后关头，翔之进连视线都有些涣散，根本丧失了一切抵抗的能力。而掌控他的那个人，终于以一种满足又疯狂的姿态，咬住他的后颈肉，尽数射在他的体内。

结束之后两人都在低喘，可翔之进刚刚缓过神，就绝望地感到埋在体内的东西又一点一点硬起来。

“拔出去，我不要了……不要…呜……”

他往外伸的手仍旧只是徒劳，很快被捉回来牢牢扣住。然而与刚才粗暴的样子堪称南辕北辙的，天狐只是极尽浪漫地亲吻他，柔情而专注的眼睛里，肆虐的野兽已然被重新关回牢笼。  
他只轻声问了一句：“翔之进，你讨厌我吗？”

太狡猾了。  
瑟瑟发抖的小狐狸心想着，一面却还是顺从地被他抱进怀中，僵了好一会儿，最终自暴自弃一般，将头靠在他肩膀上，带着鼻音很委屈地道：“天狐大人，你明明知道我并不……”

“那为什么还要逃？”

问出这句话后，天狐感到本来垂在自己脸边的毛耳朵骤然警惕地立了起来。

“我不生孩子！我会死的！我肯定会死的！能不能别……”

小狐狸非常急切地表明自己的态度，而随着他的动作，耳朵尖的毛毛在天狐脸上扫来扫去，却把他弄笑了。  
“翔之进，你这么可爱，还这么好骗……你让我怎么放心呢。”天狐在他发顶亲了一口，紧接着喟叹道：“之前也是，一下子没看住你，就让你被别人抓走了。“ 

“只是吓唬你的，我没有在你身上下任何咒术，你也不会怀孕。不过……你要是再敢不告而别，我可能真的会忍不住……让你留在我身边生小狐狸，哪里都再也去不了哦。”

言下有威胁之意，可语气却分明柔和又缠绵。翔之进忍不住把头往他怀里埋得更深了点，半晌之后才嘟嘟囔囔道：“我才不好骗，我很强的。”

“……而且我本来就没打算再离开你了。”

天狐微笑着撸撸他终于不再炸毛的大白尾巴，突然把他整个人压到床上。

“那现在，安心陪我度过七天的发情期吧~这才只是第一天哦。”

“唔……！！”

**Author's Note:**

> 翔之进：现在跑还来得及吗
> 
> ————  
> 狐妖AU估计是所有那翔里最不可复制的了，因为这是他俩唯一一个有明确实力和地位差的AU……写的时候一直在试图寻找那个度，不过果然还是会和一贯的那翔不太一样吧，尤其是还把砂酱拉出来玩了（砂酱是假暴躁的常识人，那酱才是真的恐怖大魔王x）  
> 


End file.
